1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanism that attaches to a vehicle, (herein "Vehicle" shall be in many cases substituted for motorcycle, scooters, or three- and four-wheeled all-terrain vehicles), in such a unique way that it provides a person confined to a wheelchair, and without assistance, a safe, reliable and inexpensive means of transportation; while at the same time, giving them the feeling of freedom and independence.
2. Prior Art
At the present time, there are very few efficient and satisfactory means for a person confined to a wheelchair to be transported from place to place--without assistance--or the use of expensive, custom-made vehicles, such as vans. Other alternatives are battery operated devices, such as scooters, which are limited to short distances and sidewalk areas. To use these devices, a handicapped person must transfer from his own wheelchair to the vehicle of choice, and sometimes needs assistance.
To overcome the above-stated shortcomings, I have provided, in this invention, a means, whereby a handicapped person, confined to a wheelchair may be transferred, while remaining in the wheelchair, onto a vehicle, without assistance; thus providing a much better means for transportation and most of all, the Wheelchair Transporter provides a feeling of freedom and independence.